december's promise
by I- Be-Wingnut
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Gomen nasai, but writer's block has just about ruined the plot. So, if you have any ideas on how to salvage the plot, please, TELL ME! X.X;; ja!hides
1. winter's morning: Hiei's pov

Love is but an Illusion...  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Here I am. In this God-forsaken tree. And it's snowing. Ameria must have locked the window again... so I'm stuck here, freezing my ass off.  
  
Hmm. I try the window again, but nothing happens. Maybe it's just frozen shut. I light a black flame on the end of my finger, and hold it up to the hinges and seams of the window. The window falls open, and I try to jump inside. Instead, I proceed to slip and fall off the branch, due to the ice collected on the limb. I fall to the ground, where the fallen snow breaks my fall, while also soaking me to the bone. I curse the ice, not bothering to hold in my anger. Apparently, Ameria heard my loud rant. She pokes her head out the window. "Damn." Stupid ice. Stupid tree. Stupid window.  
  
"Mr. Hiei? Are you okay??" she asks, a worried tone in her voice. "Hn." is my reply as I jump back into my tree. I slip again, but before I fall, she grabs my scarf and yanks me inside.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asks again. "I'm fine." I reply, giving her a half-smile. She smiles, and hands me a blanket. I realize I'm shivering, so I take the blanket quickly.  
  
"My friend, Lina, invited me to her and Gourry's wedding!! I get to be the bridesmaid!! Isn't this exciting?!" she says, bouncing up and down on the spot. Lina. Oh, joy. My memories are all too clear of Lina Inverse.  
  
~*~ Field POV earlier that year, in the summer...~*~  
  
Hiei was talking to Ameria from a tree in her back yard. She was having a pool party, and had invited Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. She was trying to convince Hiei to join them, but the stubborn Jaganshi stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
Lina got out of the pool and walked over to Ameria. "Just leave the freak alone and come on!" this earned her a glare from Hiei. Ignoring the glare the fire demon shot at her, she continued. "I mean really, Ameria, why do you waste your time on freaks like Hiei? I thought it was pretty wierd when you went for Zel, but this tops all!!"  
  
"Miss Lina! That is unjust to call them "Freaks" because of their appearance!!" Said Ameria, starting into one of her trivial justice speeches. She was interrupted when Hiei muttered, "Who are you to judge? Have you looked in the mirror lately? At first glance, I couldn't guess that you were even a female."  
  
"FIREBALL!!!" Lina yelled, throwing an abnormally large one in Hiei's general direction.  
  
"HOLY SHI--!!O.O!" Hiei yelled, frantically trying to dodge the small sun hurtling through the air at an alarming rate. While in the air, Hiei threw one in her direction, and hit his target. Her fire ball had incinerated his favorite tree in Ameria's garden. "My tree!" both said at once, and turned to glare at Lina.  
  
Lina, however, was not paying attention to the two angry persons glaring at her, but was trying to put out her smoldering hair, which had been set on fire by Hiei's fireball. Gourry, being Gourry, said, "Don't worry Lina! I'll save you!!" and pulled her backwards into the pool. ~*~Back to Hiei's POV~*~  
"Hiei?" America asks, bringing me out of my musings.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you coming, too?"  
".No, I wasn't invited."  
"Oh.I'm sorry." she says, looking down.  
"It's no big deal. I never liked Lina anyway." I say with a half- smile, in an effort to cheer her up. It worked.  
"Well, would you wait for me here after I get back?" Of course I would. I have nothing better to do. Mukuro HAD let me off for the day. "OH!! CRAP!!! I NEED TO GET READY!!!" she yells, running to her room. She doesn't close the door completely, but she starts to change immediately. Oh.Shit. Shield your eyes, Hiei.  
  
Why I obeyed that order, I'll never know. Why am I feeling guilty? ....She's nothing more than a friend...nothing more... 


	2. winter's morning: Ameria's pov

Winter wonders...  
  
-Ameria's POV-  
  
Wow. It's snowing again! Lina and Gourry were hoping for a white wedding, and so they got their wish. Eh? What's that sound? "*thud* GOD DAMN IT!!!" Wait... that sounds like Mr. Hiei's voice. Hmm...."Mr. Hiei? Are you okay??" I hope he's all right. "Hn." he mutters. I really need to figure out what that means...  
  
He jumps up to the branch outside my window, but slips. I grab his scarf, and, strangling him slightly, I yank him inside. "I'm glad you're okay." I say, smiling and holding out a blanket. He's so cold and wet, he's shivering. He smiles gratefully, and quickly takes the blanket.  
  
"My friend, Lina, is getting married! She invited me to be a bridesmaid!!" I say, for lack of anything else to say. He doesn't seem to hear me. What is he looking at? ...IS HE STARING AT MY CHEST?! I glare at him and turn away, but his gaze remains the same. He must be in deep thought, then. "Umm, Mr. Hiei?"  
  
He blinks, and replies, "What?"  
"Are you coming, too?"  
"...No. I wasn't invited."he mutters, looking away.  
"Oh...I'm sorry." I say quietly.  
"Hn. Don't worry. I never liked Lina, anyway." he replies with a half- smile. I return the smile, and say," Then, will you wait for me here? I'll have more time to talk after the wedding." My eyes shift from him to the clock on the wall behind him. "Oh, shit! I gotta go get ready!!" I mutter as I turn and run to my room. I throw a glance over my shoulder, and I catch him SMILING at me!!  
  
I shut the door, and dress for the wedding. Why do I always feel so....happy.... when I see him? I don't....I can't... I just can't be in LOVE with HIEI! "He's a demon." says one of the many voices in my head. "So what if he is!?" says another one. "He's a demonic thief!!" says the other one. "He is a friend..." I mutter under my breath. "Nothing more." 


	3. thoughts of you: Hiei

Winter Wonders...  
  
-Hiei's POV-  
The doorbell rings, and in walks Zelgadiss Greywords. I am usually okay with Zel, but on this occasion, I feel a sudden surge of anger when I see him. For no reason in particular. Why do I feel this way? "Is Ameria here?" he asks. I think I'll insult him, just for the hell of it. But before I can think of a good one, Ameria opens the door to her room COMPLETELY.  
  
She looks beautiful in her bridesmaid dress. "ZEL!! You made it! I was afraid the icy roads would give you trouble." she says happily, running over to him and hugging him. I feel a growled insult developing in the back of my throat, but I restrain myself from strangling Zel. He looks slightly startled at the embrace, but immediately regains his composure.  
  
"Should we be going now?" he asks Ameria. "Oh, yeah! See you later, Hiei! I'll be back soon!", she says, turning back to me. I am too busy sending my best deathglare to Zel to notice her farewell.  
  
....WHY AM I DOING THIS?!?! I couldn't be....no...there's no way... Damn. I know what this is. And I hate it. I'm in... oh, hell, you know. Don't make me say it. Let's just say I'm jealous. NO! NOT OF AMERIA!!! I'M NOT GAY!! I'M JEALOUS OF ZELGADISS!! GET IT?!?!... If you don't understand, stop reading this here and now. 


	4. thoughts of you: Ameria

Winter Wonders...  
  
-Ameria's POV-  
  
The doorbell rings, and I hear the footsteps of someone walking in. I hastily clasp my necklace of pale purple amethyst crystals, and make my way to the door. Before I go on, let me describe the bridesmaid's dresses that Lina chose.  
  
They're a very pale purple with matching amethyst crystal ncklaces and earrings. The torso of the dress is strapless, with tiny pearls sewn into the design of a swan. The fabric is satin, and so are the quarter-length gloves. The skirt is full, with a white veil-fabric over it. The veil fabric is also sewn with pearls in the design of swans.  
  
....What was I saying before? Oh yeah. Someone's at the door. "Is Ameria here?" says Zel's voice. ZEL!! I open the door, and run as fast as I can in high-heels to him. I can feel Hiei's eyes watching me as I cross the room, but I ignore the feeling.  
  
"ZEL!!! You made it!! I was afraid the icy roads would give you trouble." I say, hugging him. Hm... something's not the same.  
  
The warmth I usually feel whenever I see him is gone. What is going on!? "Umm... shouldn't we be going?" he asks, taking my hand.  
  
"Oh YEAH! I'll see you later, Hiei. I'll be back soon!!" I look over my shoulder-  
  
-and see the scariest glare I've ever seen. Is he glaring at me?...No, his glare is aimed at Zelgadiss. WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! 


	5. the wedding: Hiei

winter wonders...  
  
-Hiei's POV-  
  
I'm gonna follow them. Don't ask me why, but I am. We arrive at the church on time, amazingly. I had, unfortunately, been delayed slightly by the damned ice all over every God-forsaken tree branch on the way. But anyway....huh? Oh yeah. the wedding.  
  
This time, you can actually TELL Lina is a girl. Ameria walks behind Lina, carrying the trail of Lina's dress. I see her glance up at Zel, who smiles for a split second. Damn him.  
  
Gourry looks scary; he looks remotely intelligent.  
  
Wait...who's that following Ameria? Is that Yukina?! I can't tell from my view from the rafters, but I think it's her. Keiko follows Yukina, and Filia is last.  
  
Yusuke stands to the right of Zel, who stands to the right of Gourry. Kurama stands next to Yusuke, and Kuwabara is nowhere to be found. WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! Oh, SHIT!!....how did they convince Hellmaster Phirbrizzo to come?...I like saying Phibbi better....wait....Xelloss?! He's standing next to Kurama, and is....waving at me?? Damn him too.  
  
Umm....yeah. Enough details. For some reason, I don't see the others. All I see is...Ameria?!?! Uh oh...She's looking straight at me. Damn. I've been found. ....Maybe not. She goes back to paying attention to Lina and Gourry.  
  
My eyes wander back to Ameria. wait....where is Xelloss?? Joy. I just know he's gonna--"HALO, HIEI!!!" the said Mazuko says as he appears behind me. I flinch, and turn to face him. "What the Hell do you want?" I say in an angry tone.  
  
"Nothing..." "I know you better than that. What in the nine hells do you wan-- AAAAAAAAAARGH!" I mutter as he tries to shove me off the rafter. He succeeds, and I just barely manage to grab it before I fall. "What the hell was that for?!?!" I mutter, trying not to draw attention to myself as I drag myself back on the beam.  
  
"Sora wa himistu desu!!" He says with that annoying smile of his before dissappearing and then reappearing back next to Kurama. He waves again. Damn him to bloody hell. Anywho, the wedding goes on. 


	6. the wedding: Ameria

winter wonders...  
  
-Ameria's POV-  
  
Zel drives to the wedding carefully, so we don't spin out on the ice. He is so focused on trying to get us to the wedding in time in one piece, he has doesn't talk the whole way. The silence leaves me alone with my thoughts.  
  
My mind shifts to Hiei. Why was he glaring at Zel? I don't understand... Oh! we're here! Zel opens the door for me, and shuts it behind. I smile up at him. The smile is returned as we walk into the church.  
  
"Congradulations, Miss Lina!!"I say when I see her. "It won't me "Miss" for long anymore!!" she replies happily as the otherbridesmaids help her with her dress. We all take our places, myself holding the trail of Lina's exceptionally long dress. The huge double doors open, and the two flowergirls begin to pave the way with rose petals. Lina follows, and then I follow three steps behind, as is customary.  
  
I glance up at Zel. We make eye-contact, and he smiles briefly. I return the smile. Something black draws my attention away from the ceremony. I see it, whatever it may be, dart to one of the rafters out of the corner of my eye, but it immdeiately dissappears once again.  
  
Lina and Gourry look so happy together. I hope evrything turns out for the best for them. 


	7. Zelgadiss Greywords:Hiei

winter wonders...  
  
-Hiei's POV-  
  
The whole wedding thing gets boring REALLY fast. Basically, this is what happens: Gourry takes Lina's arm. The priest says something, and then Gourry is supposed to kiss Lina, and then there's a reception afterwards. I hate formal parties, so I leave. I decide to return to Ameria's house. I can only imagine the havoc Xelloss must be wreaking on the reception.  
  
I walk into Ameria's room, the "Forbidden Domain". I see her diary lying open on her bed. I know I shouldn't but... hey, I'm old enough to know better, but young enouhgh not to care. I sit on the edge of her bed, and read the page the book is open to. The entry reads as follows;  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I saw Zel again. For some reason, I don't feel...happy... anymore. He didn't do anythig wrong, but...okay. I confess. I think I'm beginning to have feelings for-- wait. Before I continue, I must say this; I am loyal to Zel, but I cannot shake this feeling. I think I'm beginning to have feelings for Jaganshi Hiei."  
  
I drop the book and my jaw drops open at the same time. She...has feelings for...me?!?! I fall back on her bed, smiling weakly. I'm...blushing?!?! DAMNIT!!  
  
I hear the door creak open as Zel drops Ameria off. I sprint as fast as I possibly can to my usual spot on the windowsill. I can only pray that the blush is gone as I hear her footsteps echoing loudly down the marble hallway. Her sobs are even louder. 


End file.
